The objectives of this project are to collect, store, retrieve and manage clinical data for research on cerebrovascular disease. This contract is one of four Stroke Data Bank Centers. This particular project has been in operation for the past three years as a subcontract to the University of Alabama. The study was originally planned for five years to ensure sufficient patient acquisition. This two year contract will carry the project to completion.